Seven Sins
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: This is a short drabble series that focuses on some of the X-Men's lives. It revolves around the Seven Sins, but isn't that dark. Includes Bobby/Ororo, Jean/Scott, Anna-Marie/Remy, Piotr/Kitty, and some of the original X-Men. After all a sin is only a sin when its the only thing you can think about or do...
1. Lust

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Length:** 320 words

**Prompt:** Lust

**Summary:** Sometimes Bobby thinks he's in Lust with Ororo, until he remembers how much he _loves_ her.

**Author's Note**: This is slightly AU as Bobby and Ororo have never interacted in the comics for some reason, and I wanted to try something different.

* * *

_**Lust**_

Pale hands tangled in snow-white hair, as soft blissful moans echoed throughout the room. Bobby knew he liked hearing the sweet sounds, so he pressed harder onto the smooth caramel hips, not enough to bruise, but enough to remind her who was causing her such a hypnotizing sensation. Bobby dragged his lips across her bare neck, pressing soft kisses, before leaving red hickeys over the smooth skin. He hears the whine as she scolds him breathlessly "Bobby~ Don't leave Hickeys...you know Jean or Scott-are gonna _notice_...with the outfits I wear-" and he cuts her off by pressing against her lips, _hard_, and demanding.

Ororo caves just like he **knew** she would, he makes sure she can't focus or think clearly, and when he pulls back, it's to gaze at how beautiful she looks needy, and full of desire. He's glad that he's the only one who's ever seen this side of her. He's glad that no one else ever _will_. And as he thrusts into her gently, he whispers softly "I love you so much" and she only smiles sweetly, before replying "And I as well Robert." She's the only one who's ever called him that and he doesn't seem to mind much, only when it's her though.

He knows he shouldn't let his desires win, but when it comes to Ororo; he never fails to cave in for the Lust she causes within him. But even without this Lust, he_ still_loves Ororo more; he thinks the sex is just an added bonus. Her presses a gentle kiss on her temple as he pulls out of her gently. The smile never leaves her lips and Bobby smiles brightly, before getting off her, and lying beside her, his arm pulling her closer to cuddle, before both their eyes fall shut.

In the morning, she's still _there_, and Bobby isn't sure if he loves the innocent side of her more, the vulnerable Ororo that ignites the fire of love within him, or the sexy Ororo who's the vision of Lust in his eyes.


	2. Envy

**Genre: **Angst.

**Length:** 390 words.

**Pairing:** Scott/Jean (_broken_)

**Rating:** Pg

**Summary:** Scott _knows_ he shouldn't envy Bobby for having Ororo, but he's _torn_ as Jean continues to distance herself more from him.

**Author's Note:** This focuses on the more negative side of Jean that the comic books don't_ really_ mention, and focuses a bit _more_ on Ororo, and why Scott would even want her when he was Jean.

* * *

**Envy**

Sometimes Scott envies Bobby, for managing to snatch Ororo. He knows Ororo is _worth_ all the time it took Bobby to woo her; and then there's Jean. Scott doesn't know what to do with Jean at times, he knows he likes her, _almost_ loves her, but the way she treats him at times is very frustrating. He doesn't know if he should scream or break his mirror again, and he's sad he can't do the latter -because he _still_ felt guilty for the last time he broke his mirror, and the professor had only told him "Don't worry Scott, I understand"-. He wishes Jean wouldn't act so indirectly, he can't tell if she likes_ him_or if she doesn't -half of the time anyway.

Sometimes he thinks she prefers Warren to him, but he doesn't think that works for Warren, apparently Warren had really liked Ororo before she had begun dating Bobby, and after he found out, he began seeing this girl, a mutant who lived in his hometown. He was **happy** for Warren, and felt_ sorry_for himself. He wonders if the reason why he got with Jean is because there was no Ororo back then, it was only the two of them, and then came Bobby, Warren, Hank, and the rest of the mutants. But females were scarce in the beginning, and Jean was the only woman then, but now, he's a bit lost. He sees how Jean gazes at the sky, into the cities, sometimes longing for freedom, of not being an X-Men, and Scott looks away.

The reason he envies Bobby, is because Ororo never gives him daily troubles, he _knows_ it's selfish to want more, but Ororo is _**so**_ understanding, it almost _hurts_ not to wonder if it had been her, and not Jean. And yet when his heart races, it is because of a fiery red-head that possesses his heart, and treats it carelessly. Maybe that's why he _wishes_it had been Ororo with her snow-white hair, sparkling blue eyes, sweet smile, and ever-forgiving heart.

He knows it's wrong to envy, but when he sees how bright Bobby's grins are, and how Ororo laughs so happily, it _hurts_not to. Because all he has is an empty bed, and a girlfriend, who might as well be a stranger despite her beautiful smiles, and pretty hair.


	3. Gluttony

**Genre: ** Angst. Minor references to Depression & Insecurity.

**Length:** 470 words

**Pairing:** Anna-Marie/Remy

**Rating: **Pg**/**Pg-13, not that sure.

**Summary: **Rogue _loves_ Remy, but she's jealous that she can't touch him, and so seeks comfort in the only thing her hands can touch without killing. She craves food.

**Author's Note: **I'm not that fond of Rogue because of everyone is a fan of Rogue, so that put me off liking Rogue a bit, and the X-Men movie Rogue don't portray her like the comics, so I wanted to show everyone the side I like about Rogue.

* * *

**Gluttony**

Anne-Marie doesn't love food, but she eats a lot, because she has a high metabolism and food never dies at her touch. After all, food is already dead. It's _wrong_ to stuff so much chocolate into her mouth, but when she remembers how she can't touch Remy, it doesn't stop her from popping another chocolate heart into her mouth. She hears how Jubilee comments on how much she eats, stating "Gosh Rogue, how can you eat _so_ much and still keep that gorgeous figure?" She knows it's a compliment of all sorts, but it still stings her. She stops eating for a week, and it's only when Ororo asks her to eat again, and Jean pleads softly that she actually does.

But she eats less, and less than she used to, because she had been watching the news earlier, and she remembers the starving millions around the world. She remembers how hungry she used to get when she ran away from her parents' house. She understands hunger, and feels sorry for all those starving helpless souls.

It starts again when Remy comes back. Ororo had been dressed up in a spaghetti-strap white dress that makes her look _more_ beautiful than usual; her whole arms bare, and from her knees down, her legs are bare as well. Remy hugs her first, uttering softly with a smile "Mon petite, I've missed you cherie~ after all my Stormy is looking very beautiful today" his Cajun accent fainter due to all the time he spent around the fluent X-Men. He lets go of Ororo after Bobby stares him down, and shakes his hand firmly.

She almost laughs, and then he _notices_ her, she smiles nervously, glad he's back, and ignores the fluttering jealousy within her. She makes sure her whole skin is covered, before she even dares to hug Remy, and he holds on tight, his voice husky as he murmurs "Oh Rogue, you look beautiful~" he sounds breathless, and his grip is tight, as if he never wants to let go of her, but she doesn't want to hurt him, and so she releases her gloved arms from his muscular torso. She utters "Hey Sugah I've missed yah too~" her cheeks slightly flushed; she's glad to see him grin, and wink at her, before he heads off to greet the others.

She's sad that she couldn't be so relaxed around Remy like Ororo was, she was always scared she'd kill him, while Ororo, no one feared Ororo, she was _too_ kind for that. And no one would fear Jean, Kitty, or Jubilee either. It made her eat a whole large bag of Cheetos at night, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn't love food, but it's the only thing her pale hands can touch without killing, after all food is _already_ dead.


	4. Pride

**Genre:** General.

**Length:** 575 words.

**Pairing:** No pairings in this part, but a mention of Scott/Jean. This Chapter is _Jean-focused._

**Rating:** Pg.

**Summary:** Jean feels that she is _too_ proud, but cannot help herself, because she _enjoys_ the feeling of being proud.

**Author's Note:** Well I've never thought to write Jean in this way, because I've always imagined Jean as a sweet person, but then again despite her being a mutant, she has been given human qualities, and no one can stay nice forever I guess. I also mentioned a bit about Ororo's powers nearing Omega-level, because it was mentioned once that is she were to ever lose control of her powers, it'd be a major world catastrophe, and there'd be 2nd Ice Age.

* * *

**Pride**

Jean _knows_ she's too proud for her own good, when the professor told her that her powers were of a class-four, she was mostly pleased, but couldn't ignore the worry that began, as the professor told her that her powers were still developing. Jean bit her lip, and forced a smile before excusing herself to the professor. She almost fled the room, she was happy that she could fight even Magneto at this rate, but developing powers meant she could become unstable, and fear grew within her.

She began to distance herself from the whole team, because she was scared. Scott gave her the space she asked for, but even then she could not ignore the pain she knew he felt as she pushed him away. Ororo however only raised her eyebrow and dragged her to the garden before asking her "Tell me what's wrong". Jean smiled; Ororo was a worthy friend, who always understood her. She shook her head, and Ororo only frowned before telling her "Then when you can talk about it, come to me Jean, I'll _always_ be there for you~".

Jean had wanted to cry then, because she **knew** Ororo would understand, Ororo _always_ did. That's because Ororo's powers were_ also_ dangerous, but no one thought so. Ororo once confided to Jean, she told her "Everyone in the X-Men thinks my powers are wonderful, but Jean they're _dangerous_. I have the power to control nature, and my powers are triggered by mostly emotion. Do you know how _hard_ it is to control the weather? It's a free thing, and it's _not_ mine to own, but to borrow when I need. But to know that if I _lost _control over my emotions I could almost freeze America, or the World, and bring us back to the Ice Age…it's rather frightening Jean" her icy-blue eyes had been looking more grey that day, and Ororo just seemed _so _sad then. The whole skies had been dark, and the wind blowing was very cold, Jean had comforted her with a hug and telling Ororo "Ro' you'll never do that, and if you did, you're still my best friend, I wouldn't mind being frozen deep under the snow with you~" That day Ororo had worn the most beautiful smile that Jean had ever seen on the African-American woman, but it had also been the saddest one as well.

The fact that Ororo trusted her with such a secret made Jean glad, and just a bit sad that she couldn't reciprocate the gesture of trust. Jean was too proud because _people _have made her proud, her parents thought she had an illness, and treated her like she was mentally ill. Scott worshiped her too much at times to remind her that she too was just like _them_. And then there was Ororo dubbed the 'Weather Witch' or 'Rain goddess' who made Jean want to be more proud of her own skills. She was glad that she had become stronger, she wanted to _fight_ for her friends, she wanted their cause to win, despite how her like for the humans decreased with every day.

Yes Jean Grey was a proud woman, proud of her abilities to win, proud of her beauty, of her sway over Scott, and most of all _proud_ of being an X-Men. She supposed that this was a sin she didn't _mind_ living with, after all there were worse reasons to be so prideful.


	5. Sloth

**Genre: **General.

**Length: **297 words.

**Pairing:** _Unrequited!_Warren/Ororo.

**Rating:** Pg.

**Summary:** Warren loves his lazy days best, because he doesn't have to think about everything he can't have. He doesn't have to fight for anything, he can just forget it all, and fly away...

**Author's Note:** I've always found Warren interesting, and the movies didn't do him justice, because here's a mutant with wings, and one of the original X-Men, and all they do is focus on Wolverine, and everyone else who came much later on. So a tribute to the 'Angel' of X-Men.

* * *

**Sloth**

Warren enjoys lazy days, when he flies over Xavier's mansion with ease, and no worries of the brotherhood. He likes it when he can dine with the rest of the students and members of the X-Men. It makes him glad. He's also happy that he doesn't have to teach during the summer like Ororo does, for that he's _grateful_ to Professor Charles.

He doubts his laziness is a bad thing, maybe **too** addicting at times, and makes him have to train more, he doesn't mind much. It's _supposedly_ the lesser of the two evils he muses, before taking off again to admire the scenery. He hates the feeling he gets when he remembers his last visit to the green fields that surrounded Xavier's Mansion. He remembers snow-white hair floating in the air, the melodious laughter, and a memory he _cannot_ erase.

His heart stings when he thinks of Ororo, and the lie he's told Scott, he doesn't really have a girlfriend, even though girls have offered, he was **just** interested in _Ororo_. Or maybe he was just too lazy to consider loving someone else, because he doesn't want to get _hurt_. He thinks it's easier to like one person, liking someone else makes it harder to feel secure, and Warren shakes the feeling off.

Well, even if he dreams of Ororo, she's still taken, and he might as well make use of his lazy day, and forgets that Ororo was ever in his heart. He releases his wings, allows them to beat, before leaping off the roof, and floating away.

And as he flies, the wind feels relaxing, and he feels _free_, and Warren **no _longer_** has to think about anything but flying away from all his troubles. After all, he was feeling practically _lazy_ today.


	6. Avarice

**Genre:** Angst, & Romance. Hurt/Comfort as well.

**Length:** 651 words.

**Pairing:** Piotr(Peter)/Kitty.

**Rating:** Pg.

**Summary:** Piotr is _sick _of being unneeded, and craves more than he gets. Is it wrong for him to _want_ more though?

**Author's Note:** I've noticed that _both_ in the movie, and comics that Peter/Piotr isn't as important or noticed. I felt sorry for the guy, and also felt that he _really_ suited this sin the most, because when you have **nothing**, you _always_ want more.

_**Special Memo:**_ To all my readers, thank you very much for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy the series, since it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I'm grateful to all your reviews. And if you'd like, you can request some pairings if you'd like. Though I warn you that they will take some time, as I'm busy writing original stories, and updating my other fandoms. Thank you for your time!

* * *

**Avarice**

Greed ate people up, Pete _**knew**_ that. The desire to be noticed only _grew_ within him every day. He didn't think it was greedy of him to want attention, to be **important** to the team. 'Was it _wrong_?' he wondered, 'To _want_ to belong, is it a crime?' The feelings of sadness refuse to leave him, and he knows it, because of his fight with Kitty earlier that day, it wasn't **his** fault, but apparently it's _always_ his fault. He wishes he was _**more **_important to the team, he wishes he could become a source of comfort like Wolverine was, he wishes he could be important as Scott or Ororo, he **wishes** he could _lead_ the team.

But Peter, or rather Piotr isn't _anything_ but a soldier, only used for attacking, or defense, and **nothing** else. Ororo may have been always kind to him, Jean as well, but they _didn't_ understand. He wanted to be worth _something_. He wanted to be valuable, an asset to the team instead of being something disposable. It _**wasn't**_ greedy of him to want more, but _still_ he craved to be something important.

'Was it _**odd**_?' he sometimes thought, and told himself "Of course **not**",_ everyone_ wanted to feel like they were worth something, and even if they _weren't_, the feeling was **comforting** at times.

Piotr sighed as he knocked on Kitty's door, he was going to apologize to Kitty, because it was _**his**_ fault, according to Kitty anyway. And when the door opens, Peter is surprised to find himself being hugged by Kitty. He was going to ask her if she was fine, but she began sobbing, as tears slipped past her pretty hazel eyes.

"I am **so** sorry Peter, it's _**not**_ your fault at all, sorry for yelling at _you_, its just that I **feel** so frustrated with _myself_ at times" she begins nervous or anxious -Peter _isn't sure_ which-, and whatever she might have said becomes a mumble that he can't help but overhear "and the fact that I may have my period **may** be _why_ I yelled at you…" and Piotr laughs softly. Kitty is sometimes so sweet and childish that he can't help but wrap his arms around her, and lift her, slowly twirling her around.

He presses his temple to hers, before telling her softly "My _**dear**_ Kitty, why would someone as _wonderful_ as you, feel frustrated with herself?" and then Kitty begins to babble about how her powers weren't useful in dangerous missions, and how Piotr _always_ protected her, she was** no** good in defense or offense, she couldn't protect anyone or hurt _anyone_, "it's kind of _**sad**_", she admits in a heartbeat.

And Peter smiles at her, before kissing her chastely, and telling her "You are **not** useless Kitty, you've made me smile, and every day seeing you _smile_ is what makes **me** happy, you may not be good at offense or defense, but you're _good_ at stealth, you are useful, and you're **needed** very much, because _I love you_, and _**nothing**_ else matters".

Kitty only blushes, before murmuring something "Aww~ thank **you**, you _gorgeous_ hunk; come _**here**_ and give me a kiss~" before grapping the edge of his shirt, and yanking him closer. The kiss is heated, and passionate, and **full** of love that Peter can't help but want _more_ of Kitty.

He thinks he may be greedy, but in this world, where humans have uglier sides more than beautiful ones, Peter cannot help but want _more_ of Kitty's beautiful one, because with Kitty in his arms, nothing mattered, and nothing _hurt_ Peter. He supposes that wanting **too** much of happiness was _wrong_, but with Kitty so _close_, all he **wants** is _more_, and he doesn't give a **damn** if he's being a _greedy_ bastard -_he was entitled to that after she accepted his proposal, 2 months ago…_

Better to want _**more**_ love, than less, right?


	7. Anger

**Genre: **General, Slight Angst.

**Length: **316 words.

**Pairing(s): **None, except for the mentions of Wolverine/Other X-Men Characters.

**Rating: **PG.

**Summary: **Wolverine can't let the anger go, he can't _lose_ himself again...

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I finished this up; I was kind of taking my time with it because I really liked the idea of Seven Sins, while writing about the X-Men characters, and tying them to each sin, and I didn't want to let go. So, I _hope_ this last chapter was satisfactory.

***Special Note**: I'm _truly _grateful for all the reviews and support you've shown me. It's sad to say that this is the end, but I hope you all enjoyed it very much.

* * *

**Anger**

Angry, that's what Wolverine was, he was angry; he's_ always_ angry, **never** calm, _never _rational, never thinking straight. More dangerous to the team on it than off it, but with the decreasing no. of casualties, and increasing X-Men, they _never_ seem to notice.

He was angry for** a lot** of reasons, many are understandable, and the rest, well, he can't just _stop_ being angry, not anymore anyway...

During the War he _**killed**_ people, soldiers, who may have been innocent, and all Wolverine did was slaughter them all mercilessly. He fell in love with _many_ women, and was there to watch most of them either die, or slip past his arms and walk away. He fell in love with Jean _once_, and even then she was still quite unattainable, and in some-sort of a relationship with Scott.

And then there was Ororo, whenever he'd be angry at her, he just _couldn't_. That's why he always strayed from Ororo, this anger within him, was something that made up Logan, and the anger was what drove him to be Wolverine. The anger was what motivated him to fight, and if he hung around Ororo or Kurt much, he's scared he won't be angry anymore. He's scared that he won't be able to go back to being Wolverine, and he doesn't want to be just Logan, he doesn't even know who Logan is anymore.

All he knows is Wolverine, that's why **he** clings to the anger, to the isolation, to the never-caring-_too_-much, so he could _**stay**_ angry. He never wanted to _stop_ being angry, and even if the anger was pretty draining, it gave him a purpose, and he _wanted_ to keep that purpose for as long as he'd be needed.

Anger would be probably the worst sin to keep, but as he lights up a cigarette, and takes a drag, he doesn't care, because he _can't_ let it go.

* * *

_**End of Seven Sins.** _

_Hope it was worth the wait~_


End file.
